Wiki-Wide Canon Character Fanfiction
Okay. This might become insane. I (Qibli) have seen this kind of thing on another wiki and I thought it would be fun if the whole wiki basically just wrote a fanfic together, about canon characters. Basically each person writes a chapter and puts their username in parentheses after the chapter heading. Then everyone adds on to that. (You can add your content category if you edit this.) I think we should probably use first arc characters because a) everyone knows they're the best and b) it would be less confusing and spoiler-y for anyone who hasn't read very far. I'll start Chapter 1 (Qibli77) Ravenpaw sighed as he stared out across the moorland. He wished he could visit Firestar and Graystripe again, but he knew that WindClan and ThunderClan were not very friendly with each other at the moment. His presence on WindClan territory wouldn't do any good. "What'cha thinking about, Ravenpaw?" someone asked. Ravenpaw jumped slightly as Barley came up behind him. "Just wanting to visit ThunderClan again," Ravenpaw answered. "Then you should!" Barley said. He scratched his neck. "Why not?" Ravenpaw explained about WindClan. Barley shook his head. "Those Clan cats, fighting all the time. I'll never understand them." "It's their way," Ravenpaw said. "I guess so," Barley said. "Although, I feel like there should be a way for you to visit Firestar and the others. You're a loner, and not bound by the warrior code." "Their scent markers prevent me from trespassing, though, " Ravenpaw pointed out. "True." Barley nodded. "Well then, we'll just have to get Firestar to come to us." Chapter 2 (SkyFireStone) "Hey!" Ravenpaw shouted at a random cat. "Yes?" The cat asked. It was Graystripe, one of Ravenpaw's old friends. "Could you get Firestar to come over here? I want to talk to him. Also, hello Graypaw!" Ravenpaw chimed. "Gray''stripe''," Graystripe snapped. "I was Firestar's deputy, but now Blackfoot is the deputy." Ravenpaw looked at Graystripe in confusion. "You were? Blackfoot is the ShadowClan deputy. How can he be the deputy of ThunderClan?" He felt the feeling of spiders crawl across his spine as Graystripe's amber eyes started to fill with fear. "Well, Tigerstar is the leader now. We call ourselves ForestClan. Firestar is Fireheart, Tallstar is Talltail, and Leopardstar is Leopardfur. All of the former leaders were imprisoned after rejecting Tigerstar's plan, and Tigerstar said that the remaining deputies—Deadfoot and I—were going to be imprisoned today. He said that yesterday, and I had to warn Deadfoot to leave." Ravenpaw gasped in horror, and Barley nudged him comfortingly. However, it didn't help. "Whitestorm is... dead? How could Tigerstar do this? Did Sandpaw and Dustpaw and Fireheart leave too?" Graystripe nodded. "Sand''storm'', and Dustpaw named himself Dustpelt. Fireheart is safe, and so is Deadfoot." Graystripe yowled at the bushes behind him, and a sandy she-cat, dark brown tom, firey-orange tom with green eyes, and a black tom with a twisted paw, came out of the bushes. "Ravenpaw!" Fireheart, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt meowed at the same time. Their voices shook with nervousness, but they still sounded happy seeing Ravenpaw. "Fireheart! Sandstorm! Dustpelt! I'm so glad to see you again!" Ravenpaw purred, his green eyes shining in happiness. His white tail tip flicked, and Barley looked at the newcomers. "Barley, can they stay for a while?" Ravenpaw quickly asked. Barley sighed and nodded, and watched as the 4 cats walked near him. "We're trying to find out how to defeat Tigerstar," Fireheart said. "My friends will help me, but Deadfoot is becoming ill, and I don't know how long he'll last. I'll need your help to help us get the leaders away from Tigerstar. Could you help us?" Ravenpaw chuckled. "I'm never going back to the clans if he's leader, and stop asking so many questions! You sound tired. Anyways, do you guys want a mouse or two? Barley and I caught quite a few yesterday." Barley nodded, and lead the clan cats into the barn, near a pile of mice. "Have some," he said, laying down near Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw sighed and lay his paw on his good friend. I can't help. I'm never going back to the clans again with Tigerstar. Even if my friends need me the most. Ravenpaw sighed. I can't help them. Chapter 3 (Qibli77) Sandstorm gazed in dismay at the ceiling of Barley and Ravenpaw's barn. What are we going to do if Ravenpaw can't help us? StarClan hasn't spoken in moons, and none of the medicine cats were able to escape. She glanced at Fireheart, who was snoring next to her. At least I have my mate with me. Dustpelt wasn't so lucky, and neither was Deadfoot or Graystripe. Ferncloud and Ashfoot are still prisoners of Tigerstar, and Silverstream... well, everyone knows what happened to her. She wondered if she should tell Fireheart her secret. He deserved to know-he had as much a part in this as she did. But somehow she thought that if she told, they-they and her secret-would be in more danger. But I have to reveal it eventually... everyone's going to know soon. She went back and forth for a while, but eventually her eyes began to drift shut and she fell asleep. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Public Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Content (SkyFireStone)